Ring
by xuanny87
Summary: los peligros de contestar al telefono sin fijarse bien... K solo por estar segura, pero nada subido de tono. sip, estoy obsesionada con el momento huddy interruptus... Gracias a AddictToFics por avisar para el rating.


GRACIAS!!! gracias a todas la s que habeis comentado ultimamente en mis fics, a las nuevas y a las de siempre!uniros a la huddy juerga!!!!

Resumen: cuidado con quien llama y... a donde

Ring

La calle estaba a oscuras, el asfalto brillante por el rocío que caía cansado sobre su superficie. Unos pasos resonaban en el silencio de una noche sin luna, oculta tras las nubes, guareciéndose del frescor cortante del amanecer.

En la hora de nadie, donde ni el sol ni la luna eran señores de la tierra, donde todo era ambiguo, cuando la felicidad y la amargura hacían las paces, ya nada era blanco o negro, todo se componía de una gama de grises para nada aburridos. Justo en ese momento, en el que el limbo se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, donde tan sólo con desplegar nuestros dedos tocamos a los habitantes del otro lado del espejo, nos adentramos en una casa aún con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez dentro, la oscuridad de la noche se hace más patente, envolviéndolo todo, guardando un secreto que no le pertenece a nadie, sólo a ellos, escondidos de todos, de la luna y estrellas,

Avanzamos con sigilo por la casa, llegando al salón donde descansa un brillante piano de cola. La perfección de sus formas y frialdad de su material se ve interrumpido por lo que parece un retazo de tela. Al acercarnos su forma nos descubre su naturaleza, una blusa granate, de rojo profundo, se acomoda sobre la superficie azabache del piano, compartiendo el calor que hasta hace unos instantes el cuerpo que la portaba desprendía.

A sus pies, una camisa despojada de sus botones que brillan sin orden alguno esparcidas por la oscura habitación, parece someterse a su voluntad tras perder en la batalla.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con los sueños de los que allí habitan, seguimos nuestro camino, esquivando una deportiva que sufre el estoque de unos Prada tan rojos como la luna antes de estallar.

No más allá, a un suspiro y dos caricias de distancia, una falda se recuesta lánguidamente sobre unos vaqueros ya raídos. Y a su lado, algo tímidos, la cárcel que confinaba a las más peligrosas y deliciosas alhajas de la corona real.

Al fin parece que llegamos al final del camino, donde divisamos el último rastro de esta danza impúdica. Bajo el edredón, ocultos en el suelo, las ultimas prendas que cobijaban sus miedos.

La sábana que les cubría seguía la cadencia de sus respiraciones descompasadas. Inspiraciones profundas que llenaban sus pulmones de aromas tentadores y pensamientos lascivos.

En la tranquilidad de la noche, una melodía estridente rompe la niebla de Morfeo, por cuya pequeña fisura se cuela una mano y un gruñido de disgusto.

- Cuddy- responde con un bufido. De repente el aire se agarra con uñas y dientes a sus pulmones y garganta. Abre los ojos como platos para volver a cerrarlos más fuerte cuando una voz confusa le responde al otro lado. Maldice en voz baja mientras se voltea para entregar el teléfono a su dueño.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos para buscarlo en la oscuridad, no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa de culpa ante su cara divertida y de falso estupor.

- Espero que me hayáis llamado por algo interesante y no sólo para preguntarme por mí compañía de cama.- escucha Cuddy con la cara hundida en la almohada.- Está bien, ponedle un tratamiento de antibióticos de amplio espectro y esperemos a mañana. Si para entonces no esta muerto… mejor para él.- A pesar de sus intentos por ser tragada por la cama en ese mismo instante, podía oír a las voces expectantes y curiosas al otro lado del hilo.- Hablando de mañana…- comentó House- no esperadme para hacer las pruebas, llegaré algo tarde, no sabéis como se las gasta la jef…- Cuddy intentaba en vano quitarle de las manos el teléfono- ah! Sí Lisa, dame más fuerte, he sido malo- bromeaba gritando al auricular.

- House, suelta eso- se podía escuchar el jadeo de Cuddy por el teléfono- ah! Jajajaja, Greg- se quejó Cuddy al sufrir el contraataque de House en su cuello.

- ¡Cuelga, cuelga por Dios!- gritó Foreman mientras se tiraba en plancha sobre la mesa para así colgar el manos libres.

Aún sobre la mesa, algo más calmado y recuperando la respiración, miró a sus compañeros que aún no se creían lo que acababan de escuchar. Cameron seguía mirando el aparato, la misma posición que tenia cuando escucho la voz de Cuddy contestar al teléfono, mientras que Chase, rojo de vergüenza, sonreía tímidamente.


End file.
